


Addiction

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Morality, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves a lot of things about her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

He always enjoyed it when he could startle her. The feel of her body cording tight with the strength and skill was like an aphrodisiac to him. The intensity that she fought him with just added to it, until they had carried the battle out of the sight of any bystanders.

Catching the first kiss, pushing her past their established status as enemies, was another challenge he enjoyed. But none of it compared to the way it felt to fully have her, and know that she could not deny him.

He chose not to dwell on his addiction to her.


End file.
